


Mother Russia Breeds

by JonahDmitriman



Category: Mother Russia Bleeds
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Forced, Group Sex, Minor Violence, Mother Russia Bleeds - Freeform, Multi, Natasha (Mother Russia Bleeds) - Freeform, Non-Consensual, Rape, Turned Tide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonahDmitriman/pseuds/JonahDmitriman
Summary: In an alternate timeline of Mother Russia Bleeds Natasha scouts ahead. She finds a prison and a group of Gopniks hungry for sodomy. Will our intrepid heroine be able to beat them off and turn the tide?! Inspired by the lovely art of BaalBuddy, please support him on Twitter and Patreon. Please let me know what you think in the comments.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Mother Russia Breeds

The prison showers of a Soviet Gulag are an interesting place, if the walls could talk, they'd probably need counseling. Though of all the strange occurrences that had occured the shower walls suddenly cracking was a first. The Gopnik inhabitants halted their assault on the young man, staring at the odd shaking of the wall, could it have been an earthquake? The concrete wall crumbled, a grim prelude for things to come.

As the dust cleared the woman looked just as angry and confused as the denizens of the jail. The room smelled of abestos and sodomy, the event gave cause for everyone to take pause. The former victim took his chance, pulling his pants up and running from the confusion. 

Behind the rubble was a young woman, early 20’s from the looks of things. Her skin was tan, and her body was chiselled. Taught, lean muscles that only come from years of fighting. Her eyes were murky brown and wild, her nose had been reset numerous times, her lips were pink and beautiful (at least from the glimpses that could be seen between the rabid foam). Most noticeable was her hair, large in a messy ponytail dyed red like the soviet flag. She tossed the gnarled sledgehammer away approaching her new enemies. 

“Christ on a cracker, did a woman just pop out of a wall like a rat? This prison is fucking strange!” The nude gopnik noted.  
“Wait this is a prison?! “ Natasha asked with due alarm.

“It certainly ain’t a four-fucking star hotel sweety, it doesn’t matter we haven’t seen a woman in god knows how long. Why not skip the foreplay and drop you panties right now?”

The following violence was so grotesque and disgusting it doesn’t really bear typing out. Needless to say the young Natasha stood bloody and victorious. Her elbows bruised, her knuckles bloody, and her nose once again bleeding. She cracked her neck and spat reaching for her needle.

She was glad she decided to scout ahead, her friends were just as efficient as her, but lacked finesse. She could hardly count the number of times Sergei had delivered a left hook to the back of her head. 

She saw another group approaching, more fodder to practice on. As she reached for her needle to get another rush she noticed the vial staggeringly empty. She prepared for the worse. The first assailant slammed her to the ground, the second securing her arms, the last grabbed her legs. A dirty hand fumbled her tank top and pants off, her striped panties lazily shifted to the side for ease of access, The men gripping her arms contented themselves on taking her in fully. Her bare chest was deceptively large. Two iron studs clamped her nipples, her pussy was decorated above by a rose tattoo, brunette hair revealing the dyed nature of her head. 

She had been with men before she had never done so with enough krokodil in her to kill a small walrus. The first man entered her, his cock stretching her sex. She could feel every groove and wart of his cock and it was driving her mad. Each thrust eliciting an audible gasp from Natasha. Seeing his opportunity the second assailant entered her mouth, his cock was filthy she could taste the sweat and pre on the back of her tongue. He worked like a piston, his balls slapping against her chin. Within seconds the man holding her down began to groan, Natasha felt his cock pulse as he shot a load deep in her pussy. The man at her mouth began to shake and spasm, he whimpered as her rammed his cock down her throat, shooting a load directly in her stomach. Natasha sputtered and coughed as he unceremoniously pulled his cock from her mouth. 

Spent, they held her down, groping her as their comrades came to take their turns. Natasha barely had to react when a scrawny man plugged her nose to force himself into her mouth. Regaining her senses she readied herself to bite down, until she felt a warm dribble below her sex. Indignant she did her best to see what was happening between the thrusts of the face fucking. Her eyes widened, she saw the fourth man spit on her anus. She warbled and tried to react, but it was too late and he forced his cock in. Natasha howled as her ass was torn open, filled with a strange fullness she wasn’t used to. Her asshole squelched as the man pounded her shapely ass. He fidgeted back and forth with the unnatural rhythm of a junkie. Natasha barely having time to register the assault gasped and struggled, she tried desperately to survive the double assault.

The roma woman barely clung to consciousness when she saw the familiar green glow of the serum in her captors vest pocket. She reached in, deftly grabbing the needle and jabbing it in her arm. Her eyes swelled and her strength returned. She forced the men off her and took control. She straddled the man on the ground, mounting and fucking him like Germany fucked Stalingrad. She pounded down with her powerful thighs, nearly breaking his manhood off as she cringed and howled in a seismic orgasm. The others were shown no mercy, she took a man's member in her mouth and sucked him off in an act that could be categorized as cannibalism. She sucked his cock causing him to scream as his head shot back, he collapsed as Natasha followed him to the ground draining his balls as he fell into unconsciousness. The spirit drained from the other men they tried desperately to escape barely making it to the further tunnels of the prison. Natasha stood once again victorious she grabbed her energy drink swishing down the sordid after taste as she used the shower to clean herself. She stole a cig from a discarded pair of pants and awaited her friends.


End file.
